Multipoint attachment tie-downs were created to alleviate the usage of many one single point attachment tie-downs. For example, the use of multi-units of a single arm tie-down promote an unequal tension from different point of attachment, thus creating tension gap and allowing for potential load shifting while in transit.
Various conventional or prior art cargo tie-downs or securing systems and or techniques are well known.
One conventional cargo tie-downs is know from U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,533. Another tie-down is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204 in which an elastic spider web shape devices for restraining cargo located in the bed of a truck or trailer are disclosed. These devices are desirable within restricted usage and limited in their usage for securing loads from shifting.
There are numerous models of tie-downs associated and used in the transport of cargo loads. Single rope crisscrossing back and forth, single EPDM tie-downs and netting are but a few examples. None of these methods have the ability to equalize the tension on all points of attachment when in use.
Tie-downs can also be beneficial for retaining chains on tires such as when chains are mounted on tires to enhance travel over muddy, snowy or otherwise slippery terrain. There are several known designs of tire chain tie-downs having various and complex mechanisms for adjusting the tension on chains and typically require several parts thus making them difficult to install. Further, the tension on the chain is controlled by some form of lock or device which are added items. A tire chain tightening apparatus and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,196 and has a complex construction of a deicing liquid dispenser with a deicer valve adjustment. The complexity of this invention is in the installations, metering of liquid deicer which make the cost of the apparatus quite expensive.
Other chain tightening devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,155 to Barnett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,808 to Muller et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,602 to Nestlen that are installed between the links of the chains. One problem often associated with such devices includes the addition of extra weight to the chain at different locations thus creating an uneven weight distribution around the chain. This uneven weight distribution creates the condition of an unbalanced wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,196 discloses a special hand tool that is used in the installation of tire chains. The complexity of tire chain installation can promote confusion and may cause faulty installation of the these tire chain devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,603 shows a chain tightener that has a locking mechanism. The additional mechanism which locks the tightened chain includes additional moving parts which can release or unlock thus causing one or more of the attachments to come loose which can result in the chain becoming unbalanced especially if the other locks remain secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,690 describes a tire chain tightener that is installed in a complex number of sequential steps. The installation of such a tire chain tightener can be time consuming especially if one step of the installation missed. If this is the case the remedial action is to start over.
Other know devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,512 which discloses a tire-chain locking tightener, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,406 which discloses a chain tightening apparatus having several parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,278 describes a tire chain system having multiple parts and requiring assembly and which has individual tensioning gadgets for each section of chain.
Further known devices for increasing the tension on such chains are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,244; 4,185,674; 4,237,951; 4,266,593; 4,392,521; 4,676,608; 4,799,522; 5,284,196; 5,785,783; 5,804,001; 6,026,876; and 6,085,816, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Many of these chain tightening devises are extremely complex, difficult to install and expensive.
Consequently, a need still exists in the art for a new and improved cargo tie-down system and technique which is especially adapted for use in connection with the tying-down or securing cargo loads to a support system such as freight carriers, pick-up trucks, flat bed trailers, car carriers, utility trailers, vehicle roof top racks, ATV rear and front racks, and securing tire chains on home and farm tractors, ATVs, lawn mowers and other yard vehicles that require chains for moving on ice, mud or other difficult surfaces.